


Let's Go Home

by carebearos



Series: Dorms AU [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, aka overprotective bro-bros au XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Riku is still overseas, but Risa gets three caring and overprotective dorks in her place.
Relationships: Harada Risa & Hiwatari Satoshi, Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Series: Dorms AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so that idea of Takeshi, Daisuke, and Satoshi being Risa's self-proclaimed guardians while Riku isn't around grew on me and tadaa~
> 
> Read Left to Right! (Save for that one Risa panel. Habits, forgive me ;~;)
> 
> I feel like I've been drawing these for a month. I probably was.. (Didn't plan for this to be a comic strip but.. yeah, you know me.) OH and to be clear, I DIDN'T make the backgrounds! (how I wish, but I ain't there yet.XD) I used photos from Ibis Paint's library. Very convenient ;A;♡

_Yaaawn..._

_I'm so tired. I wonder if there's still food at the dorm..._

_Ughh. There's just too much work to do. The college fashion exhibit is in three weeks--oh, speaking of which, I should invite Mom to come to Tokyo. *sigh* How I wish Riku could come too..._

"Eh?"


End file.
